dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Katar Hol
Katar Hol is a member of the Justice League known as Hawkman. Biography Early Life Hawkman is a winged vigilante who fights crime using a flight harness made from Nth metal and a mace. an alien policeman from the planet Thanagar with access to advanced technology, was the adopted son of the King of Thanagar. After accidentally killing his adopted brother Corsar, he fled Thanagar and crash landed on Earth. His secret identity is Katar Hol, an archaeologist and museum curator who lives out his destiny as a reincarnation of the ancient Egyptian prince Khufu using magic weaponry. Katar eventually joined the League some time between Justice League vs. Teen Titans and Justice League Dark and He ''was not involved in Trigon's invasion attempt, possibly because he was in Oa. Justice League Dark Hawkman was present along with other League members during Superman and Wonder Woman's briefing about arising magical threats all over the world. Death of Superman Hawkman can be once again seen in the Hall of Justice where the Justice League regrouped to discuss the destruction of the Excalibur space shuttle and the budget constraints for the upcoming year. He then leaves with the other Leaguers except Superman to congratulate the Flash on his planned wedding with Iris West. The Justice League arrived to stop Doomsday's rampage after it started decimating police units in a town close to Metropolis. Hawkman swooped in from the air to save the others and attacked the beast by uppercuting him in the air with his thangarian mace. Hawkman managed to hit him back on the ground with a hard impact from his thangarian mace but was quickly subdued. He was grabbed by the emblem after thinking the monster was dead. That hit only goaded doomsday into simply picking him up and repeatedly slamming him into the ground. Katar, too stunned to fight or defend any longer, was punched into the air, thus defeating him. Green Latern caught him in a green allusion of a baseball mit made by his ring, Hal then took Katar into a alleyway where he rested among the other defeated leaguer's. Katar and the remaining League members (except Batman) could be seen mourning the loss of Superman during his funeral. Reign of the Supermen To be added Justice League DARK: Apokolips War To be added Powers and Abilities *'Thanagarian Physiology: As a Thanagarian, Hawkman possesses superhuman attributes. **'Superhuman Strength: '''Hawkman is strong enough to stun Doomsday with blows form his Nth mace. **'Superhuman Durability: 'Hawkman is durable enough to survive blows form Doomsday. **'Flight: 'Due to his wings, Hawkman is able to fly. **'Longevity: 'Hawkman has lived for thousands of years. Equipment * '''Nth Mace: '''Hawkman's mace is made of Nth metal, an extremely dense and strong metal capable of stunning even Doomsday. Trivia *Katar along with his friends appears in Justice League DARK: Apokolips War agree to end the war with the higher extra and inter-dimensional Alien Dark and Demon God of Evil Darkseid by going to Apokolips. Appearances Films *Justice League Dark'' *''The Death of Superman'' *Reign of the Supermen' *'Justice League DARK: Apokolips War''' Category:Justice League members Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Justice League Dark Characters Category:The Death of Superman Characters